


Cuddle

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple moment of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

Lily’s caught up now.

Her arms are wrapped around Marshall’s trunk, and his head’s a million miles above her scalp. Whatever part of her that dares commit the sin of avoiding Marshall’s touch seems to move toward the pull of him, the warmth and heat of him. His kisses are gentle now, more thoughtful and quiet, more about comfort than sex.

“Come here,” she urges, sprawling herself open. “I’m lonely,” she admits against his cheek as he lowers himself into her arms.

“Me too,” he admits, loving her, sheltering her, until their cries and pleas become one.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **How I Met Your Mother**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
